


Miss Me Sorely

by whilewilde



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti) RPF, IT - Stephen King, IT Chapter 2
Genre: Fluff, Ghost Hunting, Ghosts, M/M, Pining, extra ghosts, friends who meet through online forums talking about ghosts, spooky stuff basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whilewilde/pseuds/whilewilde
Summary: Richie lives alone. Apparently.A series of strange happenings leads Richie to post on a ghost hunting forum, expecting no reply whatsoever. That is, until Eddie comes along.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 18





	Miss Me Sorely

_Here's the thing. I don't **believe** in ghosts-_

Richie hesitates, his finger hovering over the backspace button on his near-ancient laptop. His room was completely silent, bar the groaning of his laptop as it struggled to cope with more than one tab (god forbid Richie would try and listen to music and be on the internet _at the same time!)._

_Sometimes weird things happen here, though, and I thought this would be a good place to write down events as they occur._

"This is crazy" Richie mumbled, sighing before continuing to type, wondering why the hell he was the one who had been put in this messy situation.

_First thing to mention, I guess: I live above a bar. It's a shitty place, but it's living. The place itself is **old as hell** for one thing, but I never really let that bother me until recently. You see, I sleep early, and rise early so as to keep some kind of healthy sleeping habit... but not lately. _

_I keep hearing footsteps up and down the corridor at ungodly hours. I thought at first that it was Brendon (he lives with me, for now) but the more time you spend with people, you kind of memorise the sounds of their footsteps, right? So when I started to pay attention, I realised they weren't his footsteps._

_It's been a week since I realised, and ever since then I can't sleep. I'm no insomniac, so this experience has been completely alien to me. I'm at a loss right now, and that's why I'm posting here. It's nothing exciting, I know, but some comfort would be nice, I guess._

_~ghost boy._

A knock on the door of his box room snapped him out of his dream state. Well, more like a nightmare state. Richie wasn't sure if this was a sign of his slow descent into madness, or if he was having a midlife crisis about 20 years too early. He rubbed his eyes and ran his fingers through his unwashed black hair, letting it stick out at ungodly angles.

The door was opened to reveal a rather excited Bill Denbrough, practically bouncing off the walls. If Richie didn't answer the door in time, he thought Bill might've physically launched himself at it. Standing at 5'9, always sporting a flannel shirt, with a slightly different blue than the last. Bill was the only friend he had who didn't take any pride in his appearance.

"any g-g-g-ghoooosts yet?" Bill mocked, pushing past Richie into his room.

"Wow. Have you heard of being invited in anywhere?" Richie shot back, rolling his eyes. He could never really be mad at Bill, so he just conveyed his annoyance in sarcasm and bitching about him on a private twitter account.

"You know I only care about you, _babe."_

Bill's wink was responded to with a swift punch to the arm.

"Listen. I was just reaching out, that's all. I know if I need some ghost ass kicked, you're just across the hall."

"That's me! Sexier than _all_ of the ghostbusters combined... and I mean all of them."

Richie's phone lit up with a notification, and the two scrambled to read it.

_Comingupkaspbrak has responded to your post!_

"Oh boy." 


End file.
